borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification
A little Modification i have been working on for this oh-so-awesome game is a heavy Overhaul for it, it revamps existing content (weapons, enemies, locations etc) and adds new content as well, such as: * Amence Mutha's (Amence means "extremely badass" in scottish slang) as new, "4th tier" enemies. * Playthrough 2.5 doesnt exist, but rather, Playthrough 3 and 4 are available. * "Black" level of rarity for weapons, "Black" weapons are extremely powerful, but are always risk/reward weapons. * The inclusion of Melee weapons, which, when equipped, take up the Melee Attack button to use. * Offline Co-Op, with Bots. * A Eridian Pistol, The Phaser. * Newer Types of enemies. Bandit Enforcer, Crimson Specialist, Spiderant Brawler, Liquid Scythid, Brood Leader Skag, Dragon Rakk, Midget Pit Fighter, Elite Guardian and Spiked Psycho * Purchaseable upgrades for the Runners at the Catch-a-Ride stations, including Increased Turbo, Elemental Weapons (Flamethrower, Rail Gun and Containment Cannon), Armor Plating and upgrades to weapon Fire Rates, Accuracy and Damage. And more colours. * A few new locations, including a Training Area where you can spawn any enemy you want to fight, the only downside is that you dont get any experience. Another Location is the Spiderant Hive (Its new boss is the Queen Ouroub) and the Guardian Den. * "Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha" Claptrap as a special boss. * Not really new, but the Destroyer is made much tougher. * Master Healing Kits/Insta-Health Vials, for heavy combat. * Buyable backpack space, up to 500 * A new producer of weapons, Xerxis. * Some new, Unique bosses, such as the Robot Spiderant, Five Dog the Skag, and the Bandit Overlord, Called P.I.Staker in the game (P.I.Staker can be translated to "Piss Taker" * An extension to the main storyline, dealing with you "cleansing" Pandora and making deals with the companies to colonise it. * New Element, Frost. WHen killing an enemy, they freeze up and break. This Element is rare on weapons, but is effective against everything. * Incendiary Crystal Harvest and Frost Crystal Harvest. * "The Pit" and "Desolate Field" are two new "Safehouse" locations (Like Fyrestone, Luckys last chance watering hole, New Haven and Middle of Nowhere), containing access to Black-Level SDU's, high-end merchandise and two bounty boards. * As hinted at above, there WILL be Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha Frost Enemies (For example, Badass Spiderant Freezer) * Sniper Rifles without scopes are classed as "Hunting Rifles" and added to the game. * Also, there are now Grenade Launcher's and Flamethrowers available, to support these two, the Eridian Crisper (Flamethrower) and Eridian Boomer (Grenade Launcher) have been added. * The Eridian Melee weapon is the Eridian Guardian, obviously. It has long reach, high damage, but it takes longer to swing than any other weapon. * Mod Spoiler: The "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" claptrap becomes the Destroyers tempoary host after the storyline is done, but the Destroyer soon takes over the guardian angel's satelite and becomes twice as powerful, and he becomes the final, FINAL boss. Also, when traversing the cave to reach the location where he embedded himself in, you can hear him transmit messages to you in a demonic tone, and the Guardian Angel turns red rather than blue when he's talking. * New Ability: If you have a spare Eridian Artifact and a gun with NO elemental abilities, you can attach the artifact to the gun to improve it. Sound good? Leave any feedback and/or suggestons in the below section! Or leave a question if you have any trouble understanding or want more information! ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Comments ----- of course it sounds good... sounds god fucking fabulous Just sign up and work for Gearbox please. b(^^)d <---- Two thumbs up --Asianbboycall911 8:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not until i'm of working age, as of now i'm just a very bored scottish 13-year old. Also, i'll update this regularly until the modifications February 2010 release date. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- ok if you can do all that then 2 things i got to say to you sir 1. i might have to buy this game for the PC, and 2. sir i will be playing a game you created when you grow up cause if at 13 you can do that then its your calling to make some very nice games. Wylde bil 14:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If i'm lucky i can ask Gearbox to port it over to the Xbox 360. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This is so good it could be a DLC Casperk 14:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Also, i'm suprised there are no questions. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO! SCOTTISH SLANG BIATCH! Werewolfhell 15:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) if you could get that ported to xbox360 i would pay $15-$20 bucks for that DLC cause that sounds like it overhauls and makes a great game even better and im all in Wylde bil 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, i was hoping it could be ported for free. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) free is good, but for all that hard work it never hurts to look into getting paid at least a lil for that work Wylde bil 16:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Questions Where can we download this "Sound super cool" mod ?? :Where i decide, also, it isnt out until February 2010. Also, Sign your posts. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What weapons will "Xertis" manufacture? OMGWTFBBQHAX 15:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :All types, but they only make guns of Orange/Dark Orange/Black rairty. Will it be as awesomea as this? 15:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, it'll be even more awesome! ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC)